This invention relates to continuously variable frequency division, and more particularly to a rate divider.
In the past it has been difficult, if not impossible, to derive, by an inexpensive and rapidly responding digital device, a ratio of one time period to another. In the prior art, this has resulted in the use of equipment which has considerable error. For example, such equipment might have an error of in excess of 1 percent over a range of less than 10 percent. This is unfortunate in that the computation of gravity, e.g. the ratio of the density of a gas of interest to that of air at the same temperature and pressure, can require a digital device to derive the ratio of one time period to another.